


Firecamp

by Hestia



Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Soft time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt sitting quietly together after a hard huntAs usual independent of the rest of the series
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Firecamp

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw at all but much like for Sleep I had this very strong image I needed to share

Just imagine Geralt and Jaskier sitting together after a hunt that went from pretty bad to really horrific in just a few seconds.

They walk back to camp quietly, completely exhausted. Geralt lights up a fire with Igni, too tired to do it a safer way while Jaskier let go of the dagger he’s been holding tight until now, without even caring where it lands. He just can’t stand touching it anymore now that the danger has passed.

They fall down on the dirt as soon as they can and just stay there, eyes unfocused, covered in guts and goo but sitting shoulder to shoulder, needing to feel each other. Geralt’s silver sword is still in his hand but resting between them on the ground, he’s too tired to lift it to clean it.

It’s so quiet they can only hear the fire cracking and their own breathing. It’s like the entire forest stopped after witnessing such terrible events. The quietness is only interrupted when Geralt speaks.

“Good?” He simply asks Jaskier.

“Good”, the bard answers quietly. And they know each other well enough by now to know neither of them is injured enough to need immediate attention but they both need a minute to absorb the carnage they just hacked trough.

Jaskier’s head tilts slightly to the side so it can rest against Geralt’s own head and Jaskier closes his eyes for a moment, finding comfort in the heat pooling between them, Geralt’s body pressing reassuringly against his.

They are both alive, they survived this and that’s all that matters right now.


End file.
